The Imperial Covenant
The Imperial Covenant, otherwise known as the Phantom Covenant was founded little after the Eternal Empire conquest when Darth Acina ascended to the throne and proclaimed herself Empress of the Sith. In response to this act, some systems lead by the Dark Lord of the Sith Umbriss cut all responses with the other territories who stayed loyal to this "false empress", entire populations were relocated in haste towards inhabited planets situated in the far reaches of the galaxy in order to flee any possible military response from the crumbling Sith Empire. Now the Imperial Covenant composed of little more than 12 systems of unknown location ( Tharvis, Marrid, Arodelis, Tarvelis, ... ) has started its expansion into the unknown regions of the galaxy, making use of the Covenant Military in order to cut through every possible opposition that would threaten its interests. The Imperial Covenants organisation : When the Covenant reached new systems in order to establish colonies for the populations who were relocated after the drama it appeared clear that they could not follow the same political system as the Sith Empire did, that by doing so the Covenant would suffocate before establishing itself. And so new rules were imposed mostly concerning the Sith privileges, which lost their right of life or death on all citizens of the new order. The slaves of old were offered 2nd class citizenship for their actions in the construction of the new infrastructures ( though slavery wasn't banished and was still used as a form of punishment for crimes or to submit a planets population that would rebel or oppose the Covenant ). It also appeared clear that the future of the Covenant did not only rely on that of the Sith that participated in its creation, but also in the future of its population and army. Academies were the first to open on the new worlds in order to form a new soldiers and officers in more efficient ways, pushing the cadets always further into learning the basics of leadership, establishing the new order as supreme and worth dying for. The new systems found and colonized by the Covenant were put under the charge of non force wielders, local governors in charge of administrating the system their were assigned to and who were obligated to directly report to the upper chain of command and the Supreme Leader. The Covenant Military : The Covenant Military, like the Sith Empire is composed of two main branches, the Covenant Navy and the Covenant Army. Soldiers from both branches are the subject of a highly specialized training in order to create an army of professional killers who will serve the Covenant without questioning its actions. The troops follow advanced strategic and tactic classes during their time in the Academy so that they may be able to act on their own if they were to be cut off from the main chain of command. Progress and efficiently is the main goal of the Covenant and can be seen in its men's formations, which is why most of the new officers and superior officers tend to be younger and more efficient than some of the older ones from the Sith Empire that only deserved a place at the top after their previous leader failed. In the Covenant only the best and those who proved their worth are to be put in charge. We can also notice in the Covenant Military the fact that force wielders dispose of their own branch but are not considered superior to those whom they serve with. They do not have the right of death or life on those around them, that right being in the hands of the Covenant Martial Courts, the local governors and the Supreme Leader. Technology : It appears the race for progress has once again been launched after the Zakuul invasions. The Imperial Covenant knew they could not stand against a force like that of Zakuul with the usual weaponry. They would have to develop one made for a new kind of warfare. Ion weaponry became quite common with the military troops, mostly having their rifles being set with twin charges in order to be able to address a types of enemies. Some major improvements have been made to the Covenants infrastructure in terms of shielding, and that in order to prevent major destruction if conflict was to ever take place on their own lands. Tharvis Imperial Covenant Capital : Tharvis was the first world colonized by the Imperial Covenant, massive amounts of imperial citizens now under the rule of the imperial banner were relocated on its surface; many of them helping in the construction of the new grand cities overseeing the slave workers, or even taking part in the constructions. Since the colonization four years ago, the planets surface changed quite a bit, towers made their appearance piercing the clouds, space docks were built in haste, military outpost were installed in the forest and the great capital of the Covenant was finished, floating above the water of a massive lake. Soon Tharvis became the center of all trades in the Covenant territory, the command center for its military forces, the home of billions of relocated citizens, the host of the Covenant Knights and above all a territory in the far reaches of space still unspoiled by the actions of the Zakuul. Current Status : In our current time, it appears that the Imperial Covenant is not actively working against the Zakuul forces, nor the republic. Gaining their time, lurking in the shadows of the unknown regions, waiting for the perfect occasion. No war has been declared, the Covenant acting in discreet manners.